Qunlat
Qunlat is the Qunari language.Kenson, Steve; Luikart, T.S.; Pramas, Chris; Tidball, Jeff. "Chapter Two: Character Options (Qunari Beresaad)". Dragon Age RPG, Set 2 - Player's Guide. p.33. As a rule Qunari have little use for communication beyond its necessities. When speaking to those who do not follow the Qun, their statements are often laconic, with a kind of underlying condescension. Metaphor is an integral part of the language, with words usually having multiple meanings derived from context.Codex entry: Sataareth Few among the Qun's people speak the common tongue, and fewer speak it well. In a culture that strives for mastery, to have only a passable degree of skill is perhaps embarrassing, so Qunari often keep quiet among foreigners. They have a reputation for never volunteering for conversation with strangers, and few foreigners ever hear them speaking among themselves. Vocabulary A * Aad: Possibly "unit;" used as a suffix in many Qunari military ranks. * Aban:Used in the Qunari Prayers for the Dead Sea * Aban-ataashi:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Set 3, Game Master's Guide, p. 24 Cetus; literally "sea dragon." * Adaar:Mary Kirby (July 12, 2014). TwitterMary Kirby (July 12th 2014), Twitter A ship-mounted cannon; literally "fire thrower." * Anaan: Victory * Antaam:Kirby, Mary. "Question about the antaam." Retrieved 27 March, 2012. Literally "body;" a name for the Qunari army. Can also mean "cuirass." * Aqun: Balance * Aquaam: Glove or light vambrace * Aqun-Athlok: Dialogue with the Iron Bull when introducing the Inquisitor to Krem. One who is "born as one gender but lives like another." * Ari: Possibly "person;" used as a prefix denoting singular or leadership, and as a suffix denoting a group. * Arigena:Used by Arishok in Dragon Age II One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen. * Arishok: One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army. * Ariqun: One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests. * Arvaarad:Codex entry: The Qunari - Saarebas "One who holds back evil;" a Qunari who watches over the saarebas (Qunari mages) and hunts Tal-Vashoth. * Asaara:Mary Kirby (July 10, 2014). Twitter Wind, Breath * Asaaranda:'Mary Kirby (July 12th 2014) Twitter Thunderstorm * 'Asaarash: A special breed of horses from Rivain that are used by the Antaam * Asabas: Light or reinforced hat * Asala: Soul * Asala-taar: , "Sten of the Beresaad". "Soul sickness;" a Qunari combat ailment that seems analogous to a combat stress reaction, or even post-traumatic stress disorder. It is an epidemic in Seheron, where statistically two soldiers contract it for every one casualty. Sufferers are usually removed from combat and reassigned among the priesthood and workers. * Asalaa: Helmet * Ash: "To seek." * Ashaad: "Scout." One of them with a sense of humor appears in Sten's dream. In Dragon Age II - a ranged Qunari warrior. * Ashkaari:Used by Sten in Dragon Age: Origins in his dialogues with the Warden "One who seeks," or "one who thinks;" scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment. Ashkaari Koslun uses this title. * Astaarit: (It) "rises." * Ataas: '''Meaning unknown. * '''Ataash: Glory * Ataashi:Conversation with the Iron Bull after slaying a High dragon Dragon; literally "glorious one(s)." * Athlok:Per Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption''Mary Kirby (July 10, 2014). Twitter Laborer. The mind, the earth. B * '''Bas': Literally, "thing;" foreign to the Qun; purposeless. Often used as a neutral term to describe non-Qunari people. Also used after a weapon name to denote it is intended for mages. (Example: Saartoh Bas-Kos Katoh) * Basra: Rude term for non-Qunari people. * Basalit-an: A non-Qunari worthy of respect. * Basvaarad:During Shepherding Wolves in Dragon Age II.Kirby, Mary (Jan. 24, 2013). Twitter. , "A Broken Sword" correspondence. Literally, a keeper for a mage who is a "bas." This usually refers to templars, but not necessarily; Hawke was considered a basvaraad "worthy of following" by a Qunari saarebas. Essentially, a non-Qunari who assumes the role of an arvaarad. * Ben-Hassrath:Per Tallis in Mark of the Assassin "Heart of the many," an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith, and unity. * Beresaad: A scouting company (military unit) which belongs to the vanguard of the antaam, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok. Literally means "those who reach ahead." * Beres-taar: '''Mary Kirby (July 12th, 2014) Twitter Shield * '''Besrathari: A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath. D * Darvaarad:Codex entry: Viddasala A location under the supervision of the Ben-Hassrath that quarantines magical artifacts * Dathrasi: "Cattle." Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals. The Arishok calls all the nobles in the viscount's throne room this before Hawke enters the hall. * Defransdim: Male genitals E * * Ebadim:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 1 They all are * Ebasaam:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 1 We all are * Ebasit:Mary Kirby/Patrick Weekes Twitter conversation It is * Ebost:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 1 "Return" in "Return to dust!" Can also be translated as "You all are." * Esaam: "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." * Eva: "Basic," or "beginner." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for neophyte users, or is of cheap quality. (Example: Valo-Kas Eva) G * Gatt:Dialogue with Gatt. Meaning unknown, a nickname given by Iron Bull to a Ben-Hassrath agent. The terms derives from gaatlok, and refers to his temper. * Gaatlok: A black non-magical explosive powder unique to the Qunari. There is no literal translation, the word derives from "death," "earth," and "glory." H * Herah:Mary Kirby Twitter. Time * Hissera:'''https://twitter.com/BioMaryKirby/status/639557488564539392 "Hope" * '''Hissra:Mary Kirby Twitter "Illusion;" often used to refer to deities. * Hissrad: "Keeper of Illusions;" liar. Iron Bull's name while he was stationed in Seheron. I * Imekari:Kirby, Mary. "A Male Qunari/Tal'Vashoth Romance/Friendship?." Retrieved 27 March, 2012 Child * Iss: "Experienced." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for veteran users, or is of moderate quality. (Example: Valo-Kas Iss) * Issala: Dust * Isskari: A title/rank in the Ben-Hassrath; Duties include the retrieval of magical artifacts. * Issqun: Mastery * Itwa-ost:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 3 You all fall * Itwa-adim:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 3 They all fall * Itwasaam:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 3 We all fall * Itwasit: (It) "Falls." K * Kaaras:Mary Kirby (July 10, 2014). Twitter Navigator * Kabethari:Codex entry: The Ben-Hassrath "Simple person." Term used for all recently conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. Also occasionally used for any foreigner; somewhat less insulting than bas, though not implying the respect of basalit-an. * Kadan: Literally, "where the heart lies." An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Sometimes also "the center of the chest." * Karasaad: Mid-rank infantry soldier. In Dragon Age II – a melee Qunari warrior. * Karashok: Infantry private. One appears in Sten's dream, the latter states the former was decapitated by darkspawns. In Dragon Age II - a melee Qunari warrior. * Karasten:Codex entry: Karasten's Belt Infantry commander; corporal. * Karataam: An infantry platoon. Ketojan was separated from his during the events of "Sheperding Wolves." * Kas: Hyphenated suffix denoting a weapon is intended for melee. (Example: Valo-Kas Eva) * Kasaanda:Sten/Dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins "Sundew;" a carnivorous plant. * Kata: The end, death. * Katara: (You) die, as in "Die, thing!" * Katari: "One who brings death." * Kathaban: , "Sten" Leader of the Qunari naval forces; the admiral. * Katoh: "Ending" or "achievement." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for master users, or is of masterwork quality. (Example: Valo-Kas Katoh). The Iron Bull uses this as a "watchword" (safeword) when romancing the Inquisitor. * Kith:Dialogue with Sten, DA:O toolset, as well as letters from the Valo-kas for war table operations A small military unit, comparable to a squad. * Kithshok: Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron; a general; They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports. * Kos: "A type of energy associated with nature;" refers to nature damage from a mage's staff. * Kost: Peace M * Maraas:Per character named Maraas in Dragon Age II "Nothing" or "alone." * Maraas-Lok:Conversation with the Iron Bull after slaying a high dragon A kind of strong Qunari alcohol; possibly also the verb "to drink." * Mashev:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Chapter 2 Either the name for a kind of gruel or a command to eat. * Meraad: Tide * Meravas: "So shall it be." * Mertam: Light boot N * Na'thek:Spoken by a guard in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Meaning unknown but based on context possibly "As you wish." * Nehraa: "For," as in "For the Qunari!" * Nehrappan: Belt * Notas: Gauntlet or vambrace P * Panahedan: "Goodbye." Literally, "take refuge in safety." * Parshaara: "Enough." Q * Qamek: Substance used by the tamassrans to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless slaves. Looks like lyrium. * Qalaba: A type of cow that the Qunari breed known for its stupidity. * Qun: The central philosophy of the Qunari peoples. * Qunari: People of the Qun. A religious description, not race specific ( equivalent to calling someone Jewish, Catholic, etc.) * Qunoran vehl:Per Sten during the last dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins, after the coronation. A mentor, one who is an example to others. A Qunari is declared "Qunoran vehl" by the Arishok, and only after their death. R * Ralshokra:"World of Thedas – Volume 1: An Erratum", Bioware Blog, June 2013. Said to be a military challenge where the higher ranks are fought for and defended to the death. The term originated in Orlais during the Storm Age, first used in a popular children's story intended to demonize the invading qunari race. In reality, the Qunari have never engaged in this barbaric practice. * Raas: , "The Tale of Imekari-saam and Imekari-raas (Child Something and Child Nothing)" "Something;" used as a hyphenated adjective (Example: Imekari-raas would mean "Child Something.") * Rasaan: "Emissary," or "chosen heir;'" the Ariqun's successor, and as such, acts as their representative abroad. Also serves as the spiritual adviser to the Arishok, and accompanies him on expeditions. * Rethadim:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 2 They all protect * Rethost:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 2 You all protect * Rethsaam:Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 2 We all protect S * Saam: "Nothing;" used as a hyphenated adjective (Example: Imekari-saam would mean "Child Nothing.") * Saar: "Dangerous." Overwhelmingly associated with saarebas. ''Also used as a prefix to describe light or cloth armor. * '''Saar-qamek': Poison that causes madness. * Saarebas: "Dangerous thing;" the Qunari word and title for mages. A "bas saarebas" denotes a non-Qunari mage. * Saartoh-bas: Mage's staff. Additional adjectives indicate the type of damage it deals. (Example: Saartoh-Bas Tic Eva deals cold.) * Saartoh Nehrappan:Dialogue with the Iron Bull A leather-wrapped rod attached to a harness. In modern parlance: "strap-on dildo." * Saarath:Codex entry: Saarath A title/rank among the Saarebas * Sataa: "The world." * Sataam: Heavy boot or greave * Salasari: Triumvirate * Sataareth:Codex entry: Sataareth Literally "that which upholds;" an enforcer, defender, or foundation. * Salit: Meaning unknown; a prominent rank within the Ben-Hassrath. * Sata-kas: Maul * Say: With * Shanedan: Literally, "I'll hear you." A respectful greeting. * Shok: "War" or "struggle." * Shokrakar:Dev notes in Dragon Age: Inquisitionwar table operation correspondence Rebel * Sten:As explained by Sten during the first conversation with him Infantry platoon commander T * Taam-kas: Greataxe * Taamsala: Amulet * Taashath:Mary Kirby Twitter. Calm * Taar: Prefix used to describe melee armor. Derives from the word for death. * Taaras: Light mail or doublet * Taarbas: A title/rank of Qunari, apparently clerical in nature; duties include cataloging inventory, and locating the weapons of Qunari fallen. * Taardathras: A title/rank of Qunari; duties include animal husbandry. Current examples are female and raise/extract venom from dragons. * Taarlok:mentioned as a part of the Valo-kas war table operation text A title/rank of Qunari * Tal: "True," see Tal-Vashoth. * Tallis: "To solve." * Tal-Vashoth: "True Gray Ones." Former members of the Qunari order who have turned against their former people, or simply turned their back on the Qun. Usually denotes violence. * Talan: Truth * Tamassran: "Those who speak." A priest who is charged with educating the young, interviewing captives, and assigning Qunari their roles within society. Exclusively a role for women. * Tic: Cold; refers to cold damage from a mage's staff. V * Valo-kas: Greatsword. * Vasaad:Mentioned in a dialogue between Iron Bull and Cole. A title/rank of Qunari. * Vashedan: Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash."); A common profanity. * Vashoth: "Grey Ones;" those of the qunari race that were born outside the Qun. Violent outcasts call themselves Tal-Vashoth, meaning "true grey." * Vat: Fire; refers to fire damage from a mage's staff. * Venak hol: "Wearying one." A mild insult. * Viddasala: "One who converts purpose." A high-ranking member of the Ben-Hassrath. Leader of the "Dangerous Purpose" branch of the Ben-Hassrath triumvirate, which handles the conversion of foreigners, the reeducation of Qunari dissidents, and the collection and quarantine of magic. * Viddathari: A convert to the Qun. Hawke comes to claim two elves who are viddathari in the very beginning of Following the Qun. * Viddathlok: A temple of healing and recovery; Ben-Hassrath also take unruly captives here for re-education. * Vidathiss:Description of Vidathiss A rank within the priesthood; a re-educator for captured and conquered peoples. * Viddath-bas:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Vol 2. Person turned into a mindless laborer with qamek. * Vitaar:Codex entry: Vitaar "Poison Armor." A warpaint used by the Qunari that is toxic to other races and has a metal-like quality once applied to the skin. Phrases and idioms * Alat kafir a'bas: Meaning unknown, said by a Tal-Vashoth to Tallis during an interrogation. * Asay hassatra maas: Meaning unknown; spoken by Tallis to Prosper upon their discovery. * Asit tal-eb:Codex entry: The Qunari - Asit tal-eb "The way things are meant to be." or "It is to be." A driving principle of the Qunari philosophy. * Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." * Ataas shokra: "Glorious struggle;. used as a greeting by a Tal-Vashoth leader to Tallis. * Atasra val: Meaning unknown, said by Tallis short time before she kills a Tal-Vashoth. * Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Peace, Arishok. There's nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Spoken by Fenris upon Hawke's first meeting with the Arishok. * Basra Vashedan: Used to refer to non-Qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." * Ebala Maraas. Ben'dar Salit-asit?: Used by Tallis to ask for the location of Salit. * Ebasit kata itwa-ost.: "It is ended. You all have fallen." * Fazha thrin: Meaning unknown but based on context possibly "Leave us."Spoken by Rasaan in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. * Koshot asit lok: Meaning unknown, said by the Arishok during the battle if a duel is declined. * Maas avastrasa kulun: Meaning unknown, answered by Prosper to the previous statement of Tallis. * Maraas imekari: "A child bleating without meaning." * Maraas toh ebra-shok: Said to Hawke by the Arishok in the Viscount's Keep if Hawke has previously earned the respect of the Arishok. * Nehraa sataa karasaam: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to his men in Shepherding Wolves. * Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun. * Saatareth barek: Meaning unknown, said by a Tal-Vashoth to Tallis during an interrogation. * Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead. Sten can be overheard reciting these lines while in caged in Lothering. * Sten haas-toh! Bas nehersaam saata shok!: Meaning unknown.Mentioned by the Arishok in Viscount's Keep at the beginning of the brawl. *'Taarsidath-an halsaam:' "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect." As explained by the Iron Bull to the Inquisitor after killing the first dragon * Teth a: A call for attention, or warning. * Vinek kathas: An order to attack or kill. Another possible meaning is "Seize them." Phrases used by Sten as battle cries: * Ataash Qunari!: Glory to the Qunari! * Nehraa Beresaad! For the vanguard! * Katara, bas!: Die, thing! * Ebost issala!: Return to dust! * Ashkost say hissra!: Seek peace with your gods! * Nehraa kadan!: For my brothers! * Anaan esaam Qun!: Victory in the Qun! * Nehraa Koslun!: For the sake of the prophet! * Ashkost kata!: You are seeking death! * Nehraa Qun!: For the Qun! * Stel brak!: meaning unknown. Phrases spoken by soldiers at rest, loosely translated by Philliam, a Bard!. , "Qunari Phrases". * Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun.: The tide rises, the tide falls, the sea is unchanged. * Var-toh katashok, ebadim maraas issala toh.: They will struggle, and we will turn them into nothing. * Arishokost ebra sala. Seerkata tost eb na shoh.: The Arishok will see to it. That, or everyone dies. * Kadanshok defransdim vashedan!: You will struggle with your wounded intimate friends! (Seems dockside in nature. More colloquially, "I shall use my foot to assault you in the genitals.") * Defransdim vasebra nehraa issala shok.: I'm now struggling with discomfort among my small friends. (In response to the assault by the previously mentioned foot?) * Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit.: It is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important. * Ebadim vashedan Tal-Vashoth, ebra-hissal eva-lok defransdim.: Those excremental Tal-Vashoth can go do something explicit with my intimate friends. (Tone can leave no doubt, most certainly genitals!) * Ebsaam ver-toh kata, ir-vah vashtoh notas-taar.: We're going to lose people in combat if we don't get better gloves than this excrement. * Ebra Karasaad vashetoh saar-qalaba kata.: The soldier above me has excrement for tactics and will die like a cow. * Ebatot tal-eb noms. Asit hera iss-nal tal-eb. As-eb vashe-qalab!: We were told there would be cake. Midweek was when it was to be. This is akin to qalaba excrement! (More colloquially: "This is bullshit!") * Asit zabuk-toh maraas eblok. Kappan maraas tal-eb.: It's because of the priests' hats that I never go to the temples. It has to be fur caps or nothing. * Shanedan, pashaara. Ebost antir vantaam vasheb-sa karatoh.: I hear you. Enough. You're tired of the excrement your superior has been giving you. (More colloquially: "Give it a rest, why don't you?") * Ebasit Ben-Hassrath maraas-toh, tal-eb iss mer-toh ari-van.: The Ben-Hassrath will make you disappear if you don't shut up. * Ebadim beresaad hissra-toh ataash. Vashedan katoh-qalaba.: Those beresaad think they are so special. Foolish glory animals. * Bazvaarad? Ebasit vash-issra sataa.: Foreigners controlling mages? This place is a fecal illusion. * Ebadim astaar, Qunari itwa-toh. Asit tal-eb.: They will rise, and the Qunari will cause them to fall. That's how it will be. * Bas ebadim qalaba, ebsaam asit tal-eb.: These foreigners are cattle. Our way is better and inevitable. Translation only: * Grasp your foes in the jaws of the aban-ataashi: crush them utterly and leave no trace of their existence. * A broken sword is a hundred nails waiting to become. Gallery Qunlat1.png|Writings of the Ashkaari Koslun in a Qunari prison cell Qunlat2.png|Rasaan explains why she wants her prisoner's name Qunlat3.png|Qunlat text found etched into metal horn coverings in Dragon Age: Inquisition References Category:Qunari lore Category:Languages